Wolves Next Generation
by AelitaAndWhiteboy
Summary: Years before Faolan had been born and past on to the Caves of Souls, new malcadh were born everywhere and were left for dead. One of these was a little scarlet furred pup. Her name was Maya. Watch how she survives and makes a living out of being a gnaw wolf and make it all the way to the Watch (maybe...). I do not own Wolves of Beyond. Lasky does. Have a good reading!...
1. Chapter 1

Prolodgue

_On a dark and stormy night, a she-wolf lay in her den with her mate, Randolf, as she had given birth to three pups. Randolf looked at all of their beautiful little wolves, but had noticed that the black one was a runt and had a scar. This scar had scared Randolf and the she-wolf, Lupa, as they knew that even if there was one mark on one wolf, the Obea of the MacDuncan clan would take the pup away. It didn't matter if it was deformity or a marking, the new MacDuncan leader had grown strict after the last leader, Faolan, had set the rules differently so that any wolf, deformed or not, was allowed to stay alive._

_Lupa had stayed still and licked off her little pups. She did this very quickly before they had started their milk. "We are doomed. The MacDuncan clanleader will ban us from seeing eachother and take away our pups…the Obea will come to check and see our pup!" Lupa spoke softly, but still in a worriedly calm tone. "It is ok, my darling. I will hide the pup before the Obea can see. I will never let them take our children ever" Randolf had said to Lupa, Randolf looked down at the pups. "Our little black wolf, what shall we name her?" asked Randolf, "…Maya" Lupa said. Now, Randolf moved onto the white wolf, he had chosen the name for this one. "Lupe will be our other daughter's name…what about the silver boy-pup?" Randolf announced, "He will be named Randell, after his brave father" said Lupa._

_That night, Randolf watched for the Obea as his wife had fell asleep and let her pups feed. Randolf looked at the Great Lupus constellation and sighed. "Why does the MacDuncans follow these rules? I believe that this is perposterous. Leaving the poor pups out to die just because they believe they are the _**malcadh **_ones! The legends of cursed ones are fake to me. Just as it was to Faolan, or slightly…" grumbled Randolf to himself. Suddenly, the Obea had appeared. She was approaching the den very quickly and Randolf yelped, waking Lupa. _

_The pup, Maya, had stopped feeding. She had sensed her father's scent shivering, scared. _Scared…what is that? _The pup thought to herself. The scent of a unknown presence came now, Maya was unsettled, though still a pup, not even knowing what this feeling was yet, she squirmed closer to her mother, but she felt something pushing her from her mother's heartbeat. _Others? I have…others? _This thought made Maya push harder towards her mother, she wanted to huddle up and eat again._

_Randolf snarled as the Obea came to survey the pups. She saw Maya and was walking towards her. Randolf let a sharp snarl again and then had jumped at the Obea and tackled her to the wall. The Obea was shocked, she had never token this action from a male wolf. The Obea had forced Randolf away from her with a bite to his neck. He yelped and then the Obea had picked Maya up with her mouth and quickly ran off with Maya, getting away from the male._

_Maya tried to escape from this grip. But, all she saw was darkness and she couldn't hear anything that was happening. She could only smell everything and taste. Sadly, Maya had gotten hungry. Why hadn't she kept clamped to the milk? She knew she was in the grip of evilness, but what kind of darkness was it? Maya stopped moving as she started to feel…hot. Everything had began to feel very hot. Had she been carried far away? Or was she near by? Her instincts were dull, she had no idea where she was heading, but she had this strange feeling that it wasn't going to be good._


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1 Survival And Instinct

Part 1 Survival And Instinct

The Obea had dropped the malcadh wolf down in the hot forest. She had travelled a long distant away from the Clan's Territory where there was not much . She knew the pup would die of hunger or be swept up by an owl. This was very wrong to do, but she was never able to give milk to her younglings years back and she had to take the horrible job of leaving the pups abandond out to die in places they won't survive in. _This pup is…strange. The scent reminds me of…who? Who does this pup remind me of? _The Obea thought. She then turned around and stopped. The Obea had drop

The Obea ran all the way back to the MacDuncan Clan. She felt sorry for the pup. But, she did her duty and had finally let the wolf from her mouth and ran back to the Territory.

Maya was starving! She was just…so…hungry. Milk! Milk! She wanted her mother's milk! Maya had made a weird sound that sounded like a growl and then dropped to the ground. She whimpered as she laid there. Nothing. She could see nothing, hear nothing, she felt now as if she was losing her feelings and her smells, it was terrible. "Help" her first word came from her mouth. Help, where did she learn this? It just came to her. Help. She wanted help! "Help!" she yipped. But, she had been laying there for two days, she still hadn't been saved.

A _muttgrel_ had ran through the forest. She was just running through the forest and didn't know what to do. She was alone because her parents were killed by a wolf named Abaaner, he was the son of Abaan. Abaan was actually killed by her parents, so Abaaner had come for revenge after only living with his mother, Wolvena. The muttgrel had been running from Abaaner, as he was on the hunt for her. But, she slowed when his scent grew faint. She then stopped and toke a rest, regaining her breath. Her ears let a twitch when she heard a faint voice not too far in the distance. _ That noise…a wolf pup? Huh, it must be…sad? _the Muttgrel thought, she did not understand the wolves as her father and mother had. Her father was actually part wolf and muttgrel, but he didn't even speak like _them_.  
The mutt had walked through the strange forest and then had saw a small openning and then spotted something…black. It lay on the ground, it looked as if it were…squirming? _Is that the wolf pup? _The muttgrel asked herself, she didn't think long before she heard the pup yowl in a sound that was the sound of pain. She had quickly ran on all fours over to the pup and then had tilted her head as she looked into the eyes of the little pup. They were very strange…colors. One eye green, while the other was…blue? She had never seen these color of eyes, nor this color of green in the wolves of the beyond. They usually had a deep dark leaf green, but this pup's green eye was plain light and beautiful like green shining emeralds. "Are you ok?" the muttgrel, Ula, had asked the pup.

Maya had sensed the presence of the muttgrel. Maya let out the strange growl sound again and then had tried to lift herself up on her four paws, but she felt too weak and dropped back down. Hunger made her weak. Hunger was all she felt. Ula had heard Maya's stomach growling and yipped worriedly. Ula knew that pups like these needed milk, but there was no milk for her to give! She would have had to have had puppies to give this little pup some milk. "Your hungry! I-uh…what can I do! Oh Kelpirnos! Please just give me a sign!" she had begged as she lifted her head into the air and closed her eyes, letting a small whine. Ula had let a howlish dog howl to the air and Maya had heard Ula's howl for help.  
Ula had then picked the pup from the scruff of her neck and had started to wonder around and try to find prey. She thought of some idea to feed her, though she had made this a very dumb plan. She'd find a rabbit, kill it, chew it up, and then spit it out for the lonely pup. She knew only birds did this, but this pup was dying of starvation! Ula then had spotted a small rattle from a bush and a rabbit jumped out. Ula sat Maya down and then had moved slyly away, acting as if she was leaving the scene. The rabbit's head tilted, then the hare jumped forward one hop. Ula snuck behind into the bush and then pounced onto the hare and grabbed it's neck with her sharp teeth, killing it. Now, she had the rabbit. She then had tore into it and started chewing it's insides. Maya's sight had seemed to focuse slightly, as her eyes had opened when she sensed the presence of the wolf. Maya smelt a weird smell that was very odd to her, the muttgrel that had picked her up had spit something up right infront of her, Maya nudged it with her nose softly and then had started to eat the substance of the rabbit. Ula had to look away, this was sight was just too disgusting to see. _At least she is safe…_Ula thought.

Maya liked this taste. This taste was better than the milk. The first milk she had drank, she couldn't remember it anymore. Maya had finished the rabbit's meat off quickly and began to feel strength again, even with a full belly. She stood up and then looked at the rabbit. An urge to go over to the rabbit tried to take over her, but she quickly stopped herself. Ula had looked at Maya and Maya gave a yip. Maya trotted over to Ula and nuzzled her nose on Ula's arm. It felt warming to feel Maya's small little heartbeat when she rubbed up against her. Ula then had heard two cracks and snaps of twigs, somebody was running through the woods. Then, she saw him. Abaaner. "_Grah!_" Abaaner snarled, his mouth foamed. He had pounced, but Ula grabbed Maya and ran off. Abaaner snarled and grunted. His four splayed paws that were crooked made it hard to aim where he wanted to jump.

Maya whined, she was scared. She saw the foaming mouth of Abaaner and felt that there was something very strange about him. Ula looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Abaaner chasing after them. _I should go to the Crooked Back Bridge…I can probably get him off my tail that way! _Ula thought to herself, she changed her direction from heading to the MacAngus and headed for the Crooked Back Bridge.

They quickly were on the Crooked Bridge and Ula had turned back to see Abaaner still following them, but he seemed to have slowed his speed. Ula was running out of breath and stamina. She was slowing down now and had dropped Maya and broke down. Ula had tears now. Why had she emotionally broke down? She knew she was going to pass on. Maya whimpered at the sight of Ula. "Go! Go! Run…please! GO!" barked Ula to Maya, Maya's eyes widened and she quickly turned around and ran. Ran as fast as she could. Though very small, she was very fast.

Ula turned and saw the mouth-foaming wolf standing by her. Ready for attack, he bit her on the leg and she yowled. That was it. Abaaner was token down with her, as Abaaner would head to the Dim World while Ula went to her rightful place. _Be safe little wolf…Cahs Mago Nah Foo_ were the last thoughts that Ula had for Maya, her language was anchient for "Blessed Malcadh of the Clans".

Maya had stumbled, but was very far up the Crooked Back Bridge. Maya was heeving because of how fast she ran, she didn't know what to do. She was too small to know and she wasn't even supposed to be running at her age.

Meanwhile, Lamarian MacDuncan had been at the top of the Crooked Back Bridge when he spotted the wolf pup. "Aha. Now what do we have here…" he muttered to himself. He leaped down and had stood infront of the pup. Maya looked up at Lamarian and shuttered. He was scary. _W-what? What's happening? _Maya was clueless. First she met a female spieces that was unknown and now she met another wolf that reminded her of a male scent that was similar to – well, she didn't know. Maya had stood bold and then made her growl sound. Not begging, but only by instinct to scare this strange wolf off. "Pathetic wolf, or should I say, Malcadh" said Lamarian as he grabbed Maya by the scruff of her neck and tossed her, she hit the ground and yelped. It was a painful strike, it almost knocked the breath out of her. Lamarian growled at her and then had snickered. "You are a gnaw wolf, consider yourself lucky, Malcadh" said Lamarian as he had whipped Maya with his muzzle and made her follow him to the MacDuncan Territory.

Years past, Maya was treated unfairly for the rest of her life by the pack of MacDuncans and was bullied often. Since Maya didn't know how to speak yet, she kept silent most of the time and never said anything. But, most of the clan feared her. For when it is a full moon, there is usually a misterious howl that fills the skies, a threat to all the MacDuncans.  
Maya lived where she had first came, her fur grew darker each day. Now, she was a teenage wolf. Maya was heading to the _gadderheal_ that was orintated for today. It seemed important, but Maya was really getting tired of most wolves calling her a _Crait_. "Uh oh! It's the Crait!" some wolf pups even insult her, saying this and then running to their mothers and fathers. Oh, if only she had her parents…anyone! She'd love that, but she knows that she is just a regular Gnaw Wolf, set to just carve stories into bones and carve the Great Chain.

When Maya arrived to the large meeting, she stayed at the back, where she spotted other Gnaw Wolves. Chieftain Lamarian MacDuncan stood broad and strong in the front of his wolves, and then announced why he had gathered them. "I have sent some Outflankers to find my children, Randolf and Lupa, they are making a return to be in our clan. This is a pleasure to have them return after having one of those – ick!" Lamarian announced in a broad voice, two wolves had appeared behind him. The female, Lupa, was a slate grey, tinted with a dark black and her mate, Randolf, a tawny color with a hint of light grey. Maya had jumped onto a rock and spotted these couple. Lupa had blue eyes while her mate had regular dark green eyes. She thought the blue-eyed wolf was actually pretty lucky, for her eyes were a normal color and Maya was cursed with these muticolored eyes that turned her into a malcadh.

Randolf had looked at his mate, he looked into her blue eyes that seemed to have forgotten of their children. He remembered clearly though. He had saw a pure jet-black wolf standing on a rock, watching them. He sensed something very strange about her, but ignored this feeling and looked at the crowded packs of wolves. He loved being back home – slightly, for he hated getting rid of the pups born to early or with deformity. "It's terrible…" Randolf muttered aloud without realizing it, his mate looked at him confusedly and then he cleared his throat and gave her a weak smile and then looked back at the large crowd. "This meeting is dismissed" Lamarian ordered, then all the wolves scattered to talk to each other and some went up to Randolf and Lupa, putting their bellies to the ground and nuzzling their muzzles into the dirt for them in respect. "Uh-you don't need to do that" Randolf insured them, the wolves stood up and gave a slight nod, then went off to join other conversations.

Maya sighed and headed to her own job station where she had already started to gnaw perfectly the Great Chain that was the same pattern everyday. Maya continued gnawing when a ginger furred wolf approached her and seemed to chuckle at her. _Oh come on! A wolf? Coming to insult me already! _Maya thought to herself. The ginger wolf had nipped at her and she let a small growl under her breath. But then, a black wolf just lighter than her had approached her and growled at the ginger wolf that was bullying her. It was a male, he was the son of Lord Adair the Third. Lord Adair was the highest ranking leader in the MacDuncans group, but he had given his order to the Chieftain and usually stays inside his Carrierag Merdan, the leader's "Headquarters". Lord Adair the Third was getting old, so that was why he stayed in most of the time. Maya felt fear, she hadn't ever been approached by royal family like this before. She stopped gnawing and then had put her muzzle in the dirt.

Maya was too scared to look even slightly at the royal wolf.


	3. Part 2 The Loss of A Royal Friend

Part 3 A Wonderful Yet Terrible Day Of Events

"So your that gnaw wolf...Maya, if I'm correct?" the alpha male asked. Maya glanced her eyes up at the wolf. His name was Shadow. He was the son of Adair the Third. He was the lord of the MacDuncan clan. "Uh...yes sir" replied Maya as she looked back down at her bone and closed her eyes. "Why do you sit in that position upon me? Just stand you foolish little lass" Shadow commanded Maya, her eyes opened and they widened at hearing this from Shadow. "But...but it's..." Maya stammered as she looked away from Shadow. "But it's what? Against the _law? _I gave you an order, lass! Now you stand up and talk to me face-to-face! Stop being such a scared cougar" growled Shadow, Maya toke this offensively and stood up, almost letting out a growl before seeing Shadow smirk, his tone changing more sweetly.  
"Why are you making me break the rules?!" Maya asked in a harsh tone. "Well...I want eye-contact, _Crait_" Shadow insulted Maya playfully. Maya only gave Shadow a glare and went back into her position and starting to gnaw the Great Chain again. "Ok. Your playing it the hard way I see...well...pup, you follow me now or I'll give you a gnaw bite for not following my orders..." Shadow said and Maya sprang up and dropped her bone. Shadow smirked again and she followed Shadow out to the Beyond's forests.

"You deserve some food. You look a bit...thin" Shadow said to Maya, concerned slightly. "I'm a gnaw wolf. What do you expect? I get the last bite all the time" replied Maya with a sigh. She rolled her eyes and then started to observe her surrondings. The forest always looked beautiful. She had always thought of running away from the MacDuncan clan and just becoming a Lone Wolf. She hated the clan's rules but...she couldn't handle loneliness. That was the only bad thing about her plan.  
Shadow looked at Maya's wondering eyes and then he started observing too. After he spotted an old cow, he alerted Maya quickly and she stopped. They both eyed the caribou carefully. Shadow nudged Maya with his muzzle and pointed to the right. He was planning on closing in on the old cow since they are usually slow. And with Maya, this hunt for game would surely be successful. Maya moved all the way to the right and hid in a brush. Shadow had moved all the way to the right and snuck up behind the old cow and hid behind a tree. "One..." Shadow whispered, "Two..." Maya tensed and then readied herself. "THREE!" Shadow shouted, Maya burst out like a bullet and pounced onto the cow. Shadow had bit one of it's legs as it started to run and then the old cow tripped and fell to the ground. Maya skidding onto the ground with it. Shadow checked on Maya as she stumbled to her feet. She ended up damaging the side of her right face, getting a scrape thay went from the tip of her eyebrow to her mid-cheek (or muzzle?). "Are you ok?" Shadow asked very concerned with Maya. "Err...I'm fine. It stings, but I'll live" said Maya and Shadow looked for a long time at the scrape. It was deep and he knew it would leave a scar.

Maya and Shadow did the wolf ritual, looking into the dying animal's eyes before seeing the gleam and then feasting, thoughtful of the food this animal had given them.

It was a good feast and after a while, Maya and Shadow had token a walk through the Beyond. Good exercise after a feast like _that _one. Maya stopped in the middle though, she smelt a familiar scent that haunted everyone in the MacDuncans. Maya tried to push it off, but Shadow had sensed it, also. "Chieftain Lamarian? But he's past on! I hope at least..." Shadow muttered. Maya felt nervous and got closer to Shadow. She felt comfortable with Shadow, she started to grow a feeling for him, also. But she couldn't describe it exactly...was the word romance? _No way Maya! You're an idiot to try and love Shadow! He's the son of the Lord, Adair the Third! No way he would love such a cursed one like you! _Maya's mind roared at her. She shoke this off quickly though, but not the strange presence of Lamarian.

Suddenly after walking around, there was a rattling and a pause. Then, another rattling and then - **_SNATCH!_**A pair of jaws clamped around Shadow's neck and his eyes widened. He had only saw the red coat of Lamarian before seeing nothing. "SHADOW!" Maya shouted, Lamarian's insaned eyes looked at her, hungry. Ready for action. Shadow lay on the ground. His eyes lay on her as he was on the ground. It made Maya feel still. _Shadow..._ Maya couldn't help it! Lamarian let a snarl and a growl. Then words came from his mouth that were very babbled. "_Argh me...You dread...dead! DEAD!_" was all that came from his mouth. Maya looked back quickly and then back at Lamarian.  
Maya had then snarled back at Lamarian. She already saw him collapsing, also. "No...no no no no no!" Maya said angered and depressed. She let another snarl at Lamarian before she felt some watery substance falling from the corners of her eyes. It felt like she was being squeezed with depression and anger. It tore her up and threw her down like a rag doll. Lamarian let a chuckle-like noise before he had fallen to the ground and everything became silent. All Maya heard was the sound of the owl's hoots as night fell. Maya went to Shadow's side and dropped by him. She nuzzled into his furry pelt. She had some other conversations with him when she was younger and didn't know anything. Maya felt that Shadow was actually her only friend and now...losing him, it crunched her.

Maya had went slowly back to the MacDuncan clan that night and went to Duncan MacDuncan's doorstep. She gave him the news and he felt terrible for listening to the crazed Lamarian now. If he would have announced that Lamarian was on the loose, Shadow wouldn't have been gone.  
That night, there were mournful howls coming from Maya and from Duncan MacDuncan. Duncan howled for Lamarian and Maya had only mourned for Shadow. Her only friend. Maya hoped that her friend made it to the Cave of Souls.

Now, she hoped for him to know how she felt about him. Maya loved him, he hoped he knew. _Love...I loved him! _


	4. Chapter 4 The Frozen Reflection

_**(Thanks for the feedback Overrunner and Susie of Anne)**_

_**Chapter 4 The Frozen Reflection**_

****Maya felt bummed. Winter had fallen and everything seemed so dead. Not much chatter came from the _Chieftain _Duncan MacDuncan. It was surprising for Maya to have seem new Gnaw Wolves appear. Kia, Marlo, and then Shadow. She barely acknowledged them. She didn't have the guts to go up to anyone anymore and she just felt weak.

Maya forced a look into the frozen lake. Her ghastly reflection stared deep within her. She was going to go up to the "wicked" one who had made potion so you would forget about malcadh...she hoped that the female wolf would be able to remove her memories of last summer. "Oh Maya...you've become so foolish of yourself...why do you always act like a..._PUP_!" Maya scolded herself softly as she looked into the frozen lake. Maya glanced behind her. She thought she felt somebody looking at her, but she had only shrugged it off. Maya put her attention back on the mirror lake and had put one of her spiraled paws on the slick surface. "What are you planning on doing?" A voice stalked Maya, it scared her and she yipped like a pup and had slid, ending up on the frozen lake and grasping her claws into the ice to try and stand.

"Uh sorry! Didn't mean to scare you" said the male wolf's voice. He didn't come from the forest though, and only stayed captive in the bushes. _Those dead bushes aren't a good hiding place but...hmm...his fur is the only thing I can make out...brown? Odd... _Maya thought, she had carefully toke her steps and made it back onto the hard dirty ground. The soil becomes gravel-like during the winter, and Maya sometimes hears small pups complain about their paw hurting. _At least you aren't' a Malcadh _Maya would think as she gives a small look back at them. How obnoxious those pups would be! They would sometimes even treat their parents with disrespect! Complaining and whining and yelling back at them...they should be glad they even have a family!

Maya sighed, the male wolf had turned and went away, only saying these things. "Sorry for the scare, I think I'll talk to you later once I find you again", and that was it. Maya growled under her breath. "Stalking much?" She mad only muttered before she walked into the lifeless forest of the Beyond and back into the torturing area called the _MacDuncans_.

Maya knew she should have left when she had the chance, but something held her back. It must have been destiny, but she didn't know when destiny would come.


	5. Chapter 5 Star Gazing Life

**(This starts in the Beyond just like the last chapter)**

_**Chapter 5 Terrible Flashbacks**_

Maya sighed as flashbacks started coming to her. She travelled back into the forest after searching for the strange wolf that had scared her. It was boring with nobody to talk to. She felt so lonely again. If only she had some comfort from a friend...this made her have a flashback that was haunting.

**_Flashback_**

_ "Ok. Your playing it the hard way I see...well...pup, you follow me now or I'll give you a gnaw bite for not following my orders..." Shadow said to Maya. Maya sprang up and dropped her bone. Shadow smirked again and she followed Shadow into the Beyond's forest.__ "You deserve some food. You look a bit...thin" Shadow said to Maya, concerned slightly. "I'm a gnaw wolf. What do you expect? I get the last bite all the time" replied Maya with a sigh. She rolled her eyes and then started to observe her surrondings._

_**End Flashback**_

"Lamarian attacks him...why? Why hadn't the Cheiftain told us about him?" muttered Maya as her eyes were tightly shut. She couldn't bare to open them, because when she had went back into the Beyond and looked around, she saw the eyes of her former friend. It all brought back the years of torture and sadness. She knew it not, but she did know what destiny was doing to her. She knew everything must have happened for a reason. Shadow must have died to make Maya more stronger, let emotionless with a cold stoned heart. That's what it seemed like. But at some points, she remembered the funs times. She remembered when Shadow teased her and called her a 'scared cougar'. How fun it was to play with him when they were smaller. Being clueless child, chasing small hares and even some deer. "Those deer were such idiots...I can't believe they were scared of pups!" Maya whispered to herself as she started to smile.

_**UNKNOWN P.O.V**_

It was like Maya didn't acknowledge me! I try to get her attention...but she doesn't seem to know I'm there. At least I can watch over her. But...I liked an original form. Not this spirit form. I can't lick Maya, I can't tell her that I love her...I can't do anything with her! "_So you still remember even years ago? I can trust you...I really wish though, I could talk to you in real life_" I spoke to her softly, standing besides her. She had started to walk up to the lake and I remembered that she could see me in the lake! "_I wish...I wish..._" I muttered, I went by her side and saw her smiling. She must have been remembering all those fun days. It was hard to forget, anyway!

_**NORMAL P.O.V (not doing the P.O.V like this anymore. Last time in any of my stories)**_

Maya saw the face of Shadow inside the lake. "My imagination must be running wild" she sighed. Though, it seemed better, looking at the face of Shadow for one last time, she changed her mind. "No! I will not go to get my memories erased! I never want to forget these moments! Oh Shadow! You are always with me! I knew it..." Maya said springing up "I can't erase my memories! I love them...I love him...I love everything!", Maya couldn't help from this spilling out of her mouth. She never wanted to forget anything. Wise words came back to her. "Memories are what make up our life, our soul, everything...and I'll never let them go" Maya whispered, her voice softer. She saw a bright figure in the shape of a wolf in front of her. She saw a smirk on it's face and then a melody of such soothing filled the air.

Night fell, it was beautiful. The stars glew and Maya laid on her back. She stared up at them. She remembered that Shadow called this _star gazing_. She imagined seeing a byrrigis running in the skies, running after caribou. One wolf pounced on an old cow, then another helped take it down. The other wolves joined in and then the first wolf who had pounced on the old cow had went to a wolf who limped. They were friends, let then that wolf who was limping turned around from the she-wolf and she seemed to howl within the skies. A bright form of red stars gathered around that she-wolf and other animals in small figures were in the red aura around the star she-wolf. It was beautiful, yet it had a sad origin in it. Maya could just tell. She never knew what they called this form of stars, she could spot Great Lupus and the Great Claw. The snow on the ground seemed warm instead of cold, it seemed to be just like warm and tasty cotton candy, you could just scoop it up and eat it!

Maya's eyes were halfway open as she saw the constellations moving, she had finally fell asleep once the star story disappeared. The bloody red full moon rose and Maya rested peacefully under it.


End file.
